The present invention relates to a device for an adjustable headrest of a seat, especially for an automobile.
For example, a conventional headrest is usually attached to the upper portion of the back of an automobile seat for the purpose of prevention of whiplash when the car is struck from behind. However, the person in the automobile usually sits forwardly of the conventional headrest so that his head is far from being in contact with the headrest even though he may lean into the seat of the back. It should therefore be noted that his head will not be properly protected in the event the automobile is struck from behind. In particular, when a reclining seat is used as shown in FIG. 1, the distance between the driver head and the headrest is rather dimensionally quite large.